The invention relates to an apparatus for delivery of fuel from a storage tank to an internal combustion engine of a vehicle that comprises a container located in the storage tank and in which a pump aggregate including an electric drive motor and a pump, is located. Another pump driven by the same motor, pumps fuel from the storage tank into the container.
An apparatus with two pumps driven by the same motor is disclosed in German patent 3,532,349. In this apparatus, both pumps are located in the drive motor housing. This housing should be rather long in comparison with its diameter, and assembly of the electric motor and the both pumps presents substantial difficulties. Further, a necessary sealing of two pumps from each other requires use of a large intermediate flange.